Users often own multiple devices that are capable of sending and receiving telephone calls (e.g., voice over Internet protocol (“VoIP”) calls). For example, a particular user may own a smart phone, a wired phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, and a desktop computer, all of which may be capable of receiving VoIP calls. Some telephony service providers provide a “blast,” or “call blast,” feature, which may cause multiple devices, associated with a particular user, to ring when a call is placed to the user.